The present invention relates generally, as indicated, to an apparatus for facilitating taking photographs of the retina, other parts of the eye, and the like, and, more particularly, relates to such an apparatus that may be hand-held for true portability.
Photographs of the retina and other parts of the eye or the like are frequently used by ophthalmologists as a tool facilitating examination, as is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,514. In the past the equipment used to take such photographs has been relatively expensive, requiring specially manufactured, relatively sophisticated optical and photographing instruments, and has been relatively bulky, for example to the extent that the equipment is not readily portable.